


Enhanced Interrogation

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom Lahar, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Spankings, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Thanks to her team, Lucy is stuck in an interrogation room waiting for some pencil pusher to question her. What she got was the very sexy Captain instead. LahCy one shot, all the lemons.





	Enhanced Interrogation

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy really wanted to beat someone's head in for this day. She wasn't sure if she needed to start with Natsu, Gray or Erza. Oh yes, she was willing to take on Erza. Just how is it one simple mission could go so horribly wrong?

Oh that's right, cause the three of them could not keep their shit together. Natsu couldn't calm himself, Gray couldn't stop the permanent game of one-up and Erza thinking she was reigning them in would cause her own damage. Lucy wanted to beat her head into the wall. Repeatedly. With rusty spikes.

Instead here she was, in an interrogation room. It was a boring room with slate grey stone walls. A bolted down steel table and two wobbly chairs. Though let us not forget the ring in the center that her cuffs were attached to. Lucy really didn't like these cuffs.

She really didn't like this day.

She really fucking hated her team, right now.

Waiting for some piss ant pencil pusher to take her statement. Then realize there would be no reward money. All to culminate with the realization that tomorrow rent is due. Lucy nibbled her bottom lip and tried to calm herself down.

Closing her eyes she tried to enter into a peaceful meditation. Sadly, all she could see was herself tap dancing all over the knocked out bodies of her teammates. It did however make her chuckle.

Standing up for a second she put her head in her hands. Quickly she pulled out the little magically enchanted lock pick she kept on her and palmed it. At the very least if the Rune Knight was going to be annoying she could get out of the locks and punch a dick. Granted that would probably really get her arrested, but with her day…

Zero is the magic number, it is the exact number of fucks she had to give.

The door clicked and Lucy clasped her fingers over the little pick and sat straight up. She prepared her best smile and lightly licked her lips just to add a little shine. Letting out a quick breath to steady herself she mentally braced for having to play nice to….

_Holy fuck me six ways to Sunday!_

That man had no right to exist. He had no right to be that delicious looking. Oh, and he had no right to destroy her panties with the torrent of wetness that just flooded them. Lucy was hoping her mouth was closed and she was not in fact drooling.

Lucy struggled for self control as she watched him scan the folder in his hands. He looked up and smiled at her. His eyes a brilliant amethyst and semi full lips pulled into a warm smile. This man filled out his Rune Knight attire and though it looked impressive on him, she wanted it on the floor. His dark green black hair was pulled up high and damn what she wouldn't give to run her fingers through it.

"Miss Heartfilia." He said and dear god if something just didn't slither up her spine at the smooth sound of his voice. "I am Captain Lahar. Can I get you water or coffee or something?"

Lucy flicked her wrists making the chain jingle. "Cuffs off?"

"No, it's a formality." He said as he corrected his glasses. Lahar walked over to the table and took a seat across from her. "If you answer the questions honestly, we can make this go much faster."

"Well if you can get over your kink, I can answer them effortlessly." Lucy said and internally groaned. She was baiting him and that probably wasn't going to get him naked any sooner.

To her delight he arched an eyebrow and had the most gentle smirk grace his lips. "Formality, Miss Heart…"

"Lucy. If you won't accomodate the cuffs, least use my name." She interjected.  _Then scream my name. Moan my name. Repeatedly._

"Alright, Lucy." He acquiesced. Her eyes widened a bit to hear how her name sounded from him.  _Please tell me I'm not creating a puddle in this chair._

"So Lahar, what can I do for you?" She asked, wondering if her voice sounded as breathy as it did in her head.

"Captain Lahar, if you'd be so kind."

"Captain Lahar is a mouthful," Lucy complained with a soft whine. The Captain glanced at her and she realized her statement was truly a very hardcore double entendre.

"Lucy, do you think we could address the issue at hand here?" He asked.

"Still want the cuffs off," His jaw set and Lucy realized she was not winning this game.

"Again, it's a form…"

"Kink." She interrupted him again and watched his eye twitched.

"Formality. Dear god, what is with you?" He asked, his voice laced with annoyance. Lahar adjusted his glasses and glared at her.

"Polite or honest answer?" Lucy asked and knew damn well she was goating him. If she had to admit it, this was fun.

"Politely honest."

"Besides the fact that I am tired and sore, I find myself highly enchanted by you leading to sexual thoughts about you under that uniform." Lucy said with a slightly lecherous smile on her lips. To her delight the Captain took a moment to correct his pants before letting out a breath.

* * *

Captain Lahar was a relatively simple guy. He had his basic needs filled and a job he had a deep satisfaction in fulfilling. Though right here, he was sitting across a woman he thought was part succubus. No one had the decency to warn him beforehand?

Then again he should have known by the devilish grin on Doranbolt's face. His partner really could be annoying. Not saying he didn't like the man but just that on occasion he found himself at his wit's end with his antics. Like the last six times he tried to set up Lahar with some "ideal" woman. He internally groaned at the memory of finding one naked in his bed one night.

Nothing in her file said anything about how beautiful and crass she was. Just the basics, name, birthday, mage type, guild association and previous record (none). Not even a picture of the busty blonde before him.

Dear god was she tap dancing on his buttons and he rather enjoyed it. Odd for him but then again, she was right about the kink. There was no way he was going to address that.

Yet, he'd be a fucking moron to resist the temptation before him.

He'd also be a moron to indulge.

Some values he wasn't going to trade in and giving into his desires for her; was not likely to happen. Not. Likely.

Lucy not only had expert elocution with her words but she was gorgeous. Heart shaped face, enormous dark chocolate doe eyes, pouty lips and her chest size was impressive. Though if had to wager she might just be flirting with him for amusement. Women like her, didn't have an interest in guys like him.

"Lucy, as flattering as that sounds; I must decline. Come now…"

"I might have already. There might be a puddle in this chair." She interrupted him. Though he hated to be interrupted, damn if he wasn't tempted to find out if she was in fact telling the truth.

He pinched his forehead and shifted in his seat, while praying that she didn't notice the significant bulge in his pants. Lahar knew that later tonight he was going home, alone and sating himself by himself.  _Maybe just once, I could get lucky?_

That wayward deviant thought was quickly put down. This was not the place nor the time for such things. His professionalism was paramount and more important than base desires.

"Shall I find someone else to handle this interrogation? Obviously you are distracted." He said.  _Dear god, did my voice just get deeper?_

"I may be distracted but not interested in a new  _interrogator_." He caught the slight throaty purr behind that last word.

"Then please, can we get through this?" He asked, trying to maintain his sense of order.

"Sure but first you have to admit that the cuffs are a kink." She said with a wink.

"That's enough!" He found his voice elevated and he quickly sprang to his feet leering over the table.

She deftly leaned over the table and pressed her lips to his. Lahar's eyes widened for a second at the sudden contact. Her lips were soft and had a faint taste of strawberry to them. He really loved strawberries. As quick as she kissed him, he had to pull back. This was wrong on so many levels.

However, as he pulled back he noticed how she swung her legs over the table and wound up sitting on it. Her cuffs lying in the middle opened. His eye twitched in agitation, then the little tart had the nerve to open her legs, giving him a sneak peak of her obviously wet white panties.

One part of his brain shut down, the part that controlled his impulses. He found himself licking his lips to look at her. God she was brazen but she should not have taken off those cuffs!

"Lucy! This is the height of impropriety. Do you have no shame?" He asked, his fingers itching to put those cuffs back on her and do something drastic.

"Nope." Lucy said with an audible pop on the 'p'.

Lahar blinked, shook his head and blinked again before he let out a groan while raking his hand through his hair. He took off his glasses to scrub his hand over his face. She let out a whistle and he looked up at her.

"Have to say the glasses were sexy, but wow. Your hair a little messy and glasses off are really tripping my trigger."

Lahar took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. Sadly the secondary Captain in his pants was not listening to him. To say he was hard for her was an understatement. He already knew he was leaking and his boxers would need a thorough washing. Dear god he hoped the precum stain wasn't showing through his white pants.

"Lucy…" he groaned.

"Oh do that again." She said with a wink.

"This is enough. Look flirting with me isn't going to end this any sooner. Please, now I need to put the cuffs back on you and get this interrogation over with." Lahar said. His voice was raspy and he knew damn well she noticed by the all consuming grin on her face.

Leaning over he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the table. She wobbled and crashed right into his arms. Lucy looked up at him with half lidded eyes that were darker in color than before. Her hands ran up his chest and grabbed his shoulders before she yanked him down into a kiss.

That just shattered his last modicum of decorum and Lahar was a man consumed.

* * *

Lucy legit had no idea what had gotten into her around this man. Sure she was sexually confident but here she was more aggressive than normal. Captain Lahar had blown up every last trigger in her system. From his voice, to his presence, intelligent articulation and the fact that she knew he was fighting to remain in control.

The one little kiss she gave him to distract him was nothing compared to his. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. Lahar's dangerous mouth upon her and damn he tasted like hot green tea with a hint of sugar to it. She felt a very and she meant very generous length press into her stomach as he rocked his hips slightly.

He nipped her bottom lip and she opened up for him. His tongue invaded her mouth, that muscle pushing hers around without an ounce of giving her quarter. Lahar was dominating her with just a kiss and she was losing her sanity in it.

Lahar moved her hands off his shoulders and spun her around. Leaning over her, his chest against her back he reattached the cuffs to her before she realized it. Now Lucy was stuck over the table and pretty much at his mercy. She almost came from that alone.

"Devious little tart. You shouldn't play games." He half growled into her ear as one gloved hand roughly grabbed her ass. Lucy moaned at the contact.

He stepped away from her and she missed the feeling of his body on top of her. She felt a power settle into the room and before she knew it, the Captain was upon her. This time his hands yanked down her top, exposing her breasts to the cooler air.

Strong calloused fingers rolled her sensitive nipples before pinching them. Lucy bit her lip trying to not scream. His hips thrust forward and she could feel that caged cock rubbing against her. What she wouldn't give for him to be inside of her right this second.

His lips ghosted over her shoulder has he palmed and roughly massaged her breasts. Now she couldn't stop the moan escaping her as she clawed at the table and tried to hold on to the center ring to keep her steady.

Blunt fingernails trailed down her sides before coming to her very short skirt. The buttons flew through the holes before it pooled at her feet. A wanton moan and roll of her hips escaped her senses.

_Whack!_

He spanked her? Her lust addled brain had a hard time keeping up with what was happening. Damn if she didn't enjoy it and holy shit the man really did have a kink.

"Little tarts get punished." He said, his voice commanding accented with a touch of darkness to it. Lucy gulped, she may have provoked a sex beast.

"Yes, Captain." She moaned as he massaged the tender flesh.

"Ten will work nicely. Count them." He whispered into her ear.

_Whack!_

"One, Captain." Lucy called out as he hit the other cheek.

_Whack!_

"Two, Captain." He massaged the freshly hit cheek at her words. She took a breath and relaxed a bit.

This went on and by the time he hit seven Lucy had all but lost her mind. Now she was screaming as tears ran down her face. Lucy knew her ass was going to be sore for days after this, and she wondered if she was going to be able to sit down.

"Continue, tart?" He asked. Something in his voice told her that he would stop on a dime if she wasn't enjoying this. His fingers lightly slid up the wet material of her panties, teasing her clit with friction.

One part of Lucy really wanted to say to no, but the feelings riding up her body were fucking with her head. "Yes, Captain." The words escaped her and she couldn't catch them fast enough.

_Whack!_

"Eight, Captain!" She yelled, her voice hoarse.

This time instead of a massage she felt his breath over her skin and she couldn't figure out if it was doing more to heat her up than soothe her down. Lucy tried to catch her breath but then she felt the shift in her panties as his finger ran up her slit.

"Delicious." He hummed and Lucy let out a sigh.

_Whack!_

She jolted forward against the table, "Nine, CAPTAIN!" Lucy was going to lose her voice from the screaming. Her body was evil as it kept overriding all common sense in her head. The celestial mage was trembling in pleasure, pain and her knees were threatening to give out at any moment.

"Last one, tart." He cooed into her ear as a finger entered her overly wet channel. She bucked against his hand. "Can you handle it?"

Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip for a moment before she barely managed a whispered, "yes, Captain."

* * *

Lahar was absolutely lost at this moment, his devious nature out in full force. Lucy was so wet for him and so eager that her ass had met his hand for every spank he gave her. Her voice was more raspy than before and feeling of her wetness had fueled his need to be inside of her.

 _But tarts get punished._  He thought with a devious grin to his face.

To spare her a moment before the last one, he divested himself of his shirt. When her back arched down and her breathing started to even out, he spanked her again.

"Ten, oh fuck Captain!" She called out and he couldn't wait any more.

As quickly as he could manage he undid the belt buckle and pulled down his pants. He let out a breath of release as his strained member found freedom. Leaning over again he let himself slide against her panties. Her hips rolled against him and he knew she was just as desperate for him as he was for her.

_That's going to be heaven._

Grabbing her hair he pulled her head back and pressed his lips to her ear. "Does my tart deserve her reward?" He asked, in part because it was part of the game and in part to make sure he wasn't crossing some severe lines.

Sure, he had his kinks and needs but he had some hard limits. Granted this was sudden and he had no idea what was acceptable to her and they had no safe words, gestures or anything. There was so much more he would love to do to her, with her and dear god in her.

"Fuck, please my Captain…"

"Please?"

"Please, this tart needs her reward." She called out and the confirmation was the most beautiful thing he had heard.

He pushed her panties to the side and aligned his dripping member against her entrance. Slowly he began to push in and nothing could have prepared him for how she felt. For such a little tart she was tight as hell and her channel fluttered around him, trying to take him in.

Lucy let out a cry as he stretched her and with each second Lahar was lost into his need. Biting his own lip he pushed through and found himself fully inside of her. In unison they both released a breath.

Lahar waited, letting her adjust. He wasn't a moron he knew how big he was and a tight little body like this needed a moment. Though how much longer he could hold himself still was going to be a testament to his control.

A slight roll of her hips and his control went right over the edge.

He dug his fingers into her hips as he pulled back, leaving just the tip in before he slammed forward. To his welcomed surprised she tilted her hips just in time to take him deeper. He watched as she grabbed the chains of her cuffs, trying to hold herself steady.

It started purposefully and control but with each thrust she kept feeling better and better to him. He was going to lose his mind soon and enjoy the temporary insanity of fucking her.

Lahar upped his pace, pistoning in her as her moans and cries grew louder. "That's it….oh fuck….take it, tart." He slammed into her again, his hips tilting up to drive himself in deeper.

"Oh….oh….oh...my…." She stuttered as her breathing became erratic.

Her channel gripping him he brought his hand down to tease her clit as he kept his movements brisk and rough.

"Go….god yes! Yes! Yes!..."She cried out, her moans and inability to articulate a full word like beautiful music to his ears.

Her body gripped him as she called out his name and it was world shaking to feel it. Lucy fell apart all around him and it sent him over the edge. "God…." His eyes slammed shut as his release hit and his member twitched in release filling her full.

He fell forward against her, his chest against her sweat kissed back. They were both panting as small shockwaves coursed through his body. Tiny thrusts against her before he was able to pull out. Gently he laid a trail of kisses against her spine as he moved.

Lahar pulled up his pants before he moved back to her and took off the cuffs. He pulled her up and laid gentle kisses to the angry red welts. She turned around and looked up into his eyes. Part of him was scared to meet her gaze but her fingers trailed down his cheek.

"I like your interrogation techniques," she whispered before kissing him gently on the lips.

He was shocked to say the least, he half expected a different reply. As he kissed her back he kept it gentle, trying to soothe her.

"I have other techniques." He said to her and watched her eyes light up.

"Take me home Captain?" She asked.

"Oh, most definitely." They situated their clothes and he kissed her again, silently thanking her for this moment. When he got her home he was going to bathe her, praise her and show her the other side of who he is.

Opening the door with his arm around her he looked straight into the eyes of Doranbolt. "We've finished the interrogation. Good night." Lahar said whisking Lucy away with him.

"Lahar." Doranbolt called out and he glanced over his shoulder. "Next time, don't forget about the camera in the room."

Pursing his lips Lahar felt the blush creep up his cheeks as Lucy giggled.


End file.
